All alone
by InaZumaElle
Summary: After Endou's parents died he has to go to a whole new country, without his parents or friends. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Endou sat in his room. Silent he looked out of the window, seeing snow falling down slowly. Tears streaming down of his face. He felt so sad, so lonely. He looked around his room, seeing a picture of him and his parents. He started to cry even harder. After a few minutes, he dried his eyes and started to pack his stuff. With his bag he walked back to the orphanage where he lives now. He runs up to his room, let himself fall on his bed and cries himself to sleep.

Kidou bite his lip when he saw Endou openin the door, his eyes red from crying, his hair messy and a sad expression on his face. 'Hey Kidou...' Endou said with a little, but sad, smile. 'Hey...' Kidou didn't know what to say. I mean, come on you're not going to ask how someone is doing when his parents just died. You can guess the answer, of course he's not allright! 'Come in..' Endou said, opening the door wider. Kidou walked in, concerned eyening at Endou's dull eyes. Kidou couldn't help himself, the sight of Endou's sad expression, his dull eyes... Kidou hugged Endou. Endou was tense at first, but soon relaxed. After a few seconds Kidou let go. 'Are you going to be all right?' Kidou asks worried. 'I hope so...' Endou says. Kidou lookes around. 'This is a nice place!' Kidou says admiring. Endou's face darkend. 'What's wrong?' Kidou asks worried. '... I'm... not staying here...' Endou says sad. 'Where are you going, then?' Kidou asks with a bad gut feeling. 'I'm... going to... move out of Japan...'Endou says, almost in tears. 'W-what? Why?' Kidou says, in shock. Endou shrugged. 'I- I don't know... It's been decited...' Kidou looked at Endou with horror in his eyes. 'I- Impossible! They can't do something like that!' 'Of course they can... You know that to, Kidou...' Kidou looked with tears in his eyes to Endou. 'That's cruel... That's just cruel!' Kidou yelled. 'C- calm down...' Endou sayd. Kidou resumed freaking out. ' C-calm down... Calm down! Kidou-kun, CALM DOWN!' Endou yelled. Kidou looked at Endou. 'Ironic that it's you who has to calm ME...' Kidou sayd sad. Endou smiled. Just than Kidou realised that Endou called him: Kidou- KUN. Kidou looked at Endou with big eyes. 'S-something wrong, Kidou?' Endou asks a little nervous. 'No.' Kidou asks, still staring at Endou without blinking. 'W- will you stop looking at me like that, please...' Endou asks, uncomfortable. 'I- I'm sorry!' Kidou says, embarrassed. 'It's OK...' Endou says. Kidou doesn't know what to do, there is a uncomfortable silent in the air, they both don't know what to say or do. 'S-so... When are you moving out of Japan?' Kidou asks, glad that he found something to say. Endou shrugged. 'It hasn't been decided yet...' Kidou nodds. 'That sucks...' He says. Endou nodds. 'It does...' Endou says sad. 'I'm really going to miss you guys...' Endou teares up. 'There HAS to be something we can do!' Kidou says, determined. 'We can't do anything... Where just kids, after all. This is above us' Endou says sad. 'How can you have nothing to say about your own future!' Kidou says, fired up. 'I'm just a kid, Kidou... The ones that decide about me don't even know me, barely know my name. For them I'm not a person, just another piece of paper they have to deal with in their paperwork. All my data is on that piece of paper, still they don't even look at it, read it. But we can't fight them and you know that to.' Kidou looks at Endou. Sinds when is he so mature? ' Can't we ask a adult to fight them, then?' Kidou askes, desperate. ' Adult aren't strong enough either, not unless they have a name there...' Kidou looked at Endou horror in his eyes. 'You talk like you have already settled with the situation!' Kidou yelled. 'Don't be stupid, of course not! Endou yelled back. 'It's just that I have thought of every possibility! There is nothing we can do!' Kidou stayed silent, his goggles fogging up. On that moment Yuuji, the orphanage mentor, came in. 'Endou, why are you yelling like that? Do you have a fight?' Yuuji asks. 'No, Yuuji... Thinks got a little serious, that's all...' 'O, really...? Yuuji asks, looking at Kidou. 'And who are you?' 'I'm Kidou Yuuto, nice to meet you.' Kidou says polite, shaking Yuuji's hand. Endou looks at Yuuji. ' Isn't there anything we can do against me moving out of Japan, Yuuji- senpai?' Endou beggs. 'I'm afraid not...' Yuuji says. Endou burst out in tears.  
>'It's unfair! Than I got nobody anymore!' Endou cries. You'll make new friends! Yuuji says, trying to calm Endou down. 'Like that is so easy!' Endou says, still crying. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Kidou looked at Endou. Making friends...It used to be so easy... for him. But Kidou doesn't think Endou is going to be the same person when he gets placed in a land where he doesn't know anyone. Yuuji looks at Endou. 'Here.' She says, handing over a book. Endou looks at it. 'What is this?' He asks. 'A dictionary.' Yuuji says. Endou looks trough the book. 'Wich language is this?' He asks confused. 'The language you have to speak when you move to your new country.' Endou looked with big eyes at the book.  
>'I-impossible! This is WAY to hard...' 'Start with learning English than. It's not the main languese but they speak it there to. (AN I write this in English but they are speaking Japanese) Yuuji gives Endou another dictionary. 'This one is English' Yuuji says. Kidou reaches for the dictionary.  
>'WOW.' Kidou says, dazzled. 'This is really hard! 'I mean, the whole alphabet is different! It's going to take long before he can write English, not to mention the original language!' Kidou looks at Endou. 'Where are you going anyway?' Endou seems to be thinking.<br>'T-the Netherlands if I recall it correctly...' Kidou swallows. 'Well... Let's go to your room!' Endou nodds and walks to the stairs. 'It's up here.' Kidou follows Endou to Endou's room. It's quite little but it's cozy. Endou sits on his bed. 'In the Netherlands, I can go directly to a new family. A saw pictures of them. I have mail contact with their daughter.' Endou reaches for his desk. He grabs a few papers. ' This is the family.' Kidou looks at the picture of a women with half- long curly, brown hair, a man with black hair, and a girl, Kidou guesses that the girl is around 13, Endou's age (A/N I guess Endou is 13...) She has straight, red hair till her shoulders and she has big, green eyes. Endou points at the girl. 'This is Elle. She is my age. She seems nice but I only have a picture of her and mail contact... So I can't really tell yet.' Kidou nodds, still looking at the picture. 'I hope they are nice...' Kidou says. Endou nodds. 'I hope so to.' On that moment the phone rings. After a minute a kid walks in. 'You got a phone call, Endou.'  
>The kid says. Endou nodds and takes the phone. 'Hello?' ... 'Elle!' ...'yes.' ... 'you do?' ... 'that's great! See you!' (AN this phone call was in English) Kidou looks confused at Endou. 'I didn't know you can speak English!' Endou smiles. 'I have to live there,Kidou... I have to learn a language they can understand.' Kidou sighs and nodds. 'I can't believe you are leaving Japan...' Endou sighs to. 'Neather can I...' Endou looked like he was going to cry. 'I'm going to miss you guys SO much!'  
>Kidou looked at Endou sadly and sighed. 'Where going to miss you to... Inazuma Japan isn't the same without you! I mean, your our CAPTAIN! You're the one that always keeps us going, cheers us up and gives us hope when thinks look really bad!'Kidou says. Endou swallows. 'This isn't helping, you know...' Endou said, half jokingly, half serious and sad. Kidou looked at him. 'Sorry...' Endou just smiled. He looked at the clock on the wall. 'We're late!' Endou yelled panicked. Kidou looked at the clock to and his eyes widened behind his goggles. 'We have to hurry! We can still make it in time!' Kidou said. Endou just nodded and picked up his bag, then the two of them dashed downstairs. 'I'm going to training, Yuuji-san!' Endou yelled, while running out of the door. Fortunately, the trainingsground was near the orpanage and they made itj ust in time. 'Sorry where late!' Endou yelled,<br>while putting on his keeper gloves. Coach Kudou just shot him a look of sympathy. Good thing Endou didn't saw it, he probably would get upset by it. Kidou saw it though, and he narrowed his eyes and shot an angry glare at coach Kudou. Then he took position in the field to get the match started. 


	3. Chapter 3

Endou looked around him, clenching his bag so hard that his knuckles became  
>white. Everyone could see that he was trying his hardest not to cry. He took a<br>shaky breath, and than smiled a little smile. His team just stood there, some  
>still fighting to hold back their tears whereas some people already lost the<br>fight.  
>Hell, even a certain strategist couldn't hold back his tears but were hidden<br>by his goggles.  
>Endou looked around him, all his friends... When would he see them again? He<br>felt even more terrible by the fact that he was the one who made his team  
>upset. Most of them where crying, and HE was the one who did that.<br>Endou swallowed, feeling like he needed to say something to make his team  
>feel better. He gave a small, watery smile.<br>'It'll be all right, minna...' Endou said.  
>Kidou looked at him, wide just shook his head with the small smile.<br>That is just like Endou, he couldn't stand seeing his friends sad, so he tried  
>cheering them up.<br>He slowly walked to Endou and pulled him into a hug. 'W-we'll really miss  
>you...' Kidou said, his voice thick with tears. Endou gave him an encouraging<br>smile.  
>'I know. You're going to be all right. We can just e-mail each other or use<br>Skype...' Endou told them, feeling a little lost.  
>A female's voice burst trough the speakers letting them know that Endou's<br>plane was about to leaving, and that he had to check in.  
>Endou gave a last smile at his team and looked at Tachimukai: "don't worry,<br>you're going to be a fine goalkeeper. Remember, you don't have to be perfect.  
>Nobody will blame you if you'll make a mistake! Tachimukai looked surprised,<br>How did Endou know that he was feeling that way? Endou smiled. 'Cause I'm  
>you're friend.' He said to Tachimukai.<br>"E-Endou-san..." Tachimukai stuttered sadly.  
>Endou just smiled again and turned around not wanting his team to see the<br>tears that were obviously were at the edge of falling. 'R-remember, never give  
>up, and always trust your friends. Than you're going to be fine.' Endou<br>grabbed his bag and almost ran to the in check platform.

Endou walked into his plane. He couldn't help but think about his team, their  
>faces at the airport a while ago... He shook is head, as if shaking his<br>negative thoughts out. 'It's going to be fine.' He told himself. 'I hope...'

TIME SKIP!

Endou stepped out of the airplane and looked around him. Many people chatting,  
>hugging family, little children running around happily...<br>He took a deep breath. In the plane he was like deaf to everything and  
>everyone around him.<br>He didn't hear a thing or notice a thing..  
>Heck, if the plane would have crashed down he wouldn't have<br>noticed it.  
>He looked around him, searching for his 'new' father and mother. Then he<br>spots a girl who was looking at him with a little smile on her lips.  
>Endou's P.O.V<br>I walked to her shyly. Both of us stared at each other for a while, not  
>saying a word. Just staring.<br>The girl smiles and says 'Ohaiyo' with a little bow.  
>I just look at her. 'H-hi...' I stutter. I'm acting like an idiot... I think.<br>Either the girl doesn't notice it or she just doesn't mind. The girl  
>motioned me to follow. 'My parents are at the luggage,they wanted to have your<br>baggage fast since they figured you would already be tired from the flight.'  
>She told me. I smiled. 'That's nice of them.'<br>The girl just smiled. Together we walk to the luggage. I just notice that I  
>called her; 'the girl' in my mind.<br>That's so stupid! I mean, we already know each other... We had e-mail  
>contact! Weird enough, the girl seemed to have noticed.<br>She stretches her hand and says: 'Hi, I'm Elle. Nice to meet you. Sorry for  
>the randomness, I just figured that meeting in real is something different<br>then e-mail... And I need to be polite!' She said. 'As much as I hate to...'  
>She softly adds.<br>I heard her and giggle. Elle looked in the distance and waves. 'There are my  
>parent, come on!' She said as grabbed my hand. Together we ran to her parents.<br>After shaking hands with her parents, wait, they are my parents too, we walked  
>to the car with my baggage. It was a silver one.<br>I don't know why I even look at that, the color of the car I mean, maybe I'm  
>just nervous... In the car we talked a little.<br>Well, it's more like they ask me questions I answer them. I needed to put  
>effort in not answering them with only one word, to not seem like a total<br>jerk. 'How was your flight?' My new 'mother' asked me. I put on my best smile  
>and answered; 'It was fine! There was a beautiful view!' I said as cheerfully<br>as I could.  
>I sighed mentally. Not that I even looked out of the plane window ones...<br>Before they could ask any more questions, Elle saved me. 'Mom, dad, he's  
>probably tired from the long trip,so... My 'parents' nodded. 'Why don't you<br>get some sleep?' Elle gently asked. I nodded and closet my eyes, listening to  
>the sounds of there silent chatting. I didn't really intent to sleep, but<br>I-don't-know-how-long later Elle woke me up. 'We're here.' She told me. I  
>nodded and opened the car door. I looked at the house. It wasn't small, and it<br>wasn't mega big to. It... it was my new home. I swallowed and followed Elle  
>in.<br>Elle led me to my room and left me to give me some privacy. I threw my bag  
>aside and fell back on my bed.<br>The faces of my friends, family and my parents came in front of me. My hidden  
>tears and emotions were bursting to come out.<br>The thought of me being all alone in this world with no friends or parents by  
>my side began to haunt.<br>Wait a second! How can I even think like that! My parents  
>may be gone but their love is with me! My friends may be in Japan but our love<br>and friendship's bond is still strong as long as we play soccer! Besides I  
>have a new home now, a new family, a new friend Elle and I can make many new<br>friends here too. I hope... what's the worse that could happen?  
>At that thought I held my soccer ball and smiled as I hugged my soccer and<br>fell asleep. He would be okay, wouldn't he? He hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle:I don't own Inazuma Eleven, if I did Fudou would be dead, everyone would HATE Natsumi and bully her, I would be in it and I would be Endou's girlfriend! … Now I'm depressed that I don't own it... *sighs* anyway, thank you Angel for helping me with my previous chapter, you are awesome! OK, on with the story!  
>Elle's P.O.V<p>

I walked into my new brother's room, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him lying in bed, hugging his soccer ball.  
>He truly was a soccer freak. I stood there, doubting whether I should wake him up or not. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall; 8 'o clock. Damn my internal clock! It's week-end! I sighed. I looked at Endou when I heard him groan. He looked pretty distressed. 'Hush,' I said, trying to ease him. 'It's okay, relax.' That didn't seemed to help.<p>

NORMAL P.O.V

Why would it? She never was the best person who would help people with their emotions, she would just call them whiny girls. (Whether they were real girls or not) Yeah, that was a huge flame of herself, but she was trying. When her best friends, Kyra, Angel or Mamera would have problems she would push away her tomboyish self and try to be a... well, a girl! She ended up failing most of the time but,hey, she was trying! She shook her head again, giggling a little at a memory. She immediately stopped when Endou groaned once more. She walked over to him,totally worried now. He was facing the wall, so she couldn't see Endou's face. She was about to say something when Endou stopped trashing around in bed, and stopped making sounds. She waited a little longer, wanting to see if it would continue. When it didn't, she laid the sheet back, since it was all messy from Endou's trashing around in his sleep. She walked to the door and held on to the door's handle, she looked over her shoulder. Endou was sleeping peacefully again. Elle smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Time skip

Elle sat at her desk, chewing on the end of her pen, bowing over her math homework. 'This doesn't make any sense!' She growled in annoyance. Sighing, she shoved her books and papers away, letting her mind wander. I mean, she could sit for another 2 hours looking at her maths book, or she could just daydream a little; she would accomplish the same thing... Elle looked out of her window. It was raining. Of course it was! She sighed, totally annoyed. It was like everything today was out to annoy her. Her maths assignments, which she understood in class, was now completely gibberish for her. It always was! When a teacher was there, explaining every step, she got it but when she was alone... She looked in her book again but only to close it violently. Stupid maths! She threw the books on the ground, not caring that she would get a lecture from her mom. She just led her mind wander, only to let it end up on Endou again. She remembered clearly when it all began... Her parents had always wanted another kid again, but they didn't want to go through all the troubles of a baby again. 'When you were a baby, you gave us enough grey hairs.' Her parents told her once, when she asked why they wanted to adopt a kid. Elle smiled at the memory. It was true: she cried a lot ( like ALL the time) didn't go to sleep unless her father went outside with her ( but then again, as soon as they came home, she woke up) and didn't eat. She just refused. Her father sat with her for HOURS trying to get the tiniest drops of milk inside her mouth, an old baby sitter of hers told her a while ago. She also found her old baby books, where her mother and baby sitter put all the things that happened that had happened in those days. Her old baby sitter was still a close friend of the family, and lived near Elle's school so Elle would drop by after school sometimes. Anyway, back to the point. The fact that Elle was a troublesome baby wasn't why her parents wanted to adopt a kid. It was because they wanted to help a kid out, giving them a real home and family, and lots and lots of love. Or because they wanted a kid Elle never was; polite, kind and not pulling away from hugs, telling them he loved them, and wanting to play family games and at Friday, Saturday and Sunday evenings sit with them on the couch, talking and laughing. Elle hadn't really figured out what the pull factor was. Probably it was both. She smiled as a sudden memory came in;

flashback*

Elle parked her bike away in the barn and opened the door of her house. 'How was school, honey?' Her mother asked. Elle rolled her eyes as usual.  
>It's SCHOOL mom! Elle told her mom, how she always did. Her mom put away the pen she was holding and looked at Elle seriously.<br>'That's not an answer, young lady.' Elle rolled her eyes and sighed.  
>'Fine mom, it was torturous; my teachers kept nagging me, my class was talking about inappropriate things again, and never once shut up, and Kyra treated me with her maths stuff again.' My mom smiled and raffled my hair. 'Mom!' I exclaimed in annoyance, moving away from her touch. My mom just smiled and went on with whatever she was doing before I came in. I walked upstairs, to my room to chat with some friends or read some stories on my favorite site, FanFiction.<br>I was just chatting with Mamera and Angel when I heard the front door being unlocked and opened. My dad is home early... I thought absent mindedly. I didn't pay much attention to it and continued talking to my friends about how much homework we got for that *** subject math (instead of doing it, complaining about it, yep, that's my logic already XD) That's when my mom called out to me. 'Elle, honey, come downstairs! We have something to tell you!'  
>'Coming!' I yelled back, quickly telling Mamera and Angel that I had to go and that I would see them tomorrow at school. I walked down the stairs, jumping from the last few steps. I opened the door to the living room and my mom looked at me, obviously scolding me for jumping down the stairs even though she told me several times not to. She didn't said anything out loud, though... She patted the chair next to her. 'Sit down, honey, we have something to tell you.' I walk to the chair curiously, grabbing a bottle of water on my way.<br>'What is it?' I asked barely able to hide my curiosity. They had been talking about adopting a kid lately like more than usual! Maybe.. was I getting a new brother or sister? And if yes, how old? From which country? Does he/she like soccer? I was full of questions and couldn't wait to get them answered. 'Well...' My mom looked at my dad. My dad smiled and gave a nod. 'We are going to adopt a kid. Actually, we already did it. Most of the papers are already filled.' I smiled.  
>'That's nice, dad! But which gender is the kid? How old? Where from? What's his name? How does he look like?'<br>'Wow, wow relax!' My mom said laughing. It's a boy, he's around your age!' I smiled.  
>'Does he like soccer? Where is he from? What's his name?' I asked, taking a gulp of water<br>My mom thought for a second. 'I don't know if he likes soccer, he's from Japan and his name... eh...' My mom looked at my dad. 'What was it again, honey?  
>'Endou Mamoru.' My father said smiling. I spat out the water.<br>'WHAT?' I screamed, I tried to keep my breath in control,cause I was flipping.  
>My mom looked at me worried. 'Something wrong, honey? Do you know him?'<br>I looked at my mom like she was crazy. 'Of course I know him! How could I not? Endou Mamoru, mom! The keeper and captain from Inazuma Japan, the ones who won the FFI! I was jumping around by now. My mom stared at me.  
>'I didn't know honey, you know I only watch adult soccer! '<br>'Adult soccer is boring!' I whined. My mom just smiled.  
>'It's my choice, I'm not forcing you to watch! My mom said to me. "Now, we are going to eat in a minute, so get ready." I nodded and sprinted to the stairs. When I was in my room I raced to my laptop, thanking the odds that I didn't close my laptop and checked to see whether Angel and Mamera were online, luckily they where. I invited them to a group chat.<br>Mamera: back, Elle? What did your parents say?  
>Elle: I'M GETTING A BROTHER!<br>Mamera: really? Your parents were talking about it for a long while now, weren't they?  
>Angel: How old is he? How does he look? I want to know all about him!<br>Elle: It's... you guys won't believe this, Endou Mamoru!  
>Angel: ...<br>Mamera: ...  
>Elle: girls?<br>Angel: stop joking around with us, Elle!  
>Mamera: yeah,it's NOT funny!<br>Elle: girls, I SWEAR! If it's not true, I'll... I'll... wear a pink dress to school for the rest of the month!  
>Mamera: O_o OMG! '<br>Angel: you're serious!  
>Elle: told you!'<br>Mamera: but if he's leaving... how about Inazuma Japan?  
>Angel: yeah, they're our favorite team!<br>Elle: ... I guess I haven't thought about that... But wait... If we adopt him... That means...  
>Mamera: OMG! His parents died?<br>Angel: -.- no duh, genius  
>Elle: be nice, Angel!<br>Angel: look who's talking!  
>Elle: :)<br>Angel: you're unbelievable...  
>Elle: listen, I need to go eat. See you tomorrow! Oh, and don't tell Kyra! I want to tell her myself!<br>Angel: why would Kyra care? I mean, she doesn't care as much for soccer and anime as us!'  
>Elle: she won't be interested in the person who's going to be my brother but she will be interested that I will get a new brother!<br>Angel: right...  
>Elle: listen, I REALLY need to go, 'cause my parents sound like they can walk upstairs any second to drag my downstairs<br>Angel: poor you :)  
>Mamera: enjoy your meal!<p>

Elle is now offline

Present time

Elle looked at her math book again. She really needs to finish this, or else her teacher is going to say that the reason that she's having such bad grades is because of not putting effort in it. But she does! Well, most of the time... But anyway, if she won't put effort in it, her teacher will stop giving her extra help, and she REALLY needs the help. She opened her book, only to close it again sighing. This is gibberish! She understood it in class! Maybe Mamera or Angel is online! They could help her! She quickly logged in and checked. Angel is online! Elle sighed in relief and invited her for a chat.

Angel: hey Elle!  
>Elle: hey Angel!<br>Angel: how is Endou doing?  
>Elle: fine, I guess... I mean, his parents just died and he has to leave all his friends behind! How would you feel? Of course he's not 100% fine...<br>Angel: you're right... Still can't believe it though!  
>Elle: believe what?<br>Angel: that Endou is your new brother! I mean, come on, he's your idol!  
>Elle: h-he's not!<br>Angel: oh come on, you absolutely ADORE him!  
>Elle: d-do not!<br>Angel: Don't lie Elle, remember when we were watching the FF together and you almost punched the TV screen if Mamera and I hadn't stop you, because you wanted to hit that Aphrodi guy because he kept shooting at Endou, instead of aiming at the goal? ;)  
>Elle: No, I don't... In fact, it never happened!<br>Angel: -.- Elle,... WE WERE THERE!  
>Elle: you still don't have any prove!<br>Angel: your brother filmed it  
>Elle:w-whatever... He TOTALLY deserved it! I mean, that's NOT how you play soccer!'<br>Angel: yeah, THAT was the reason you did it. If you wanna know, right now I'm rolling my eyes.  
>Elle: A-anyway, did you watch any new anime lately?<br>Angel: yeah right, change the subject ;P But no, I didn't. Still not finished watching the previous one.  
>Elle: still not done? How many episodes does that thing HAVE? O_o<br>Angel: I dunno, like 120?  
>Elle: O_o wow... Well,an other topic: did you finish your maths home work?<br>Angel: yeah, I did. It was really easy! Why? Wait,... don't tell me...  
>Elle: you know me, right? :)<br>Angel; well at which question are you?  
>Elle: let me look... at 3<br>Angel: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? We have to be at 25 tomorrow!  
>Elle: I don't understand it!<br>Angel: how can you NOT understand this?  
>Elle: I just don't!<br>Angel: then pay attention when he's explaining it!  
>Elle: I DO!<br>Angel: -.-  
>Elle: OK, maybe I didn't... But how could you pay attention when our class was almost making the school explode!<br>Angel: they do that every day on EVERY lesson!  
>Elle: right... Well, maybe you could, you know, help me...?<br>Angel: -.- I am NOT giving you the answers!  
>Elle: ! but!<br>Angel: NO!  
>Elle: FINE! But could you at least HELP me?<br>Angel: fine... but you're hopeless with maths and I have to go in an hour!  
>Elle: just do it!<br>Angel: FINE! What do you need to know?  
>Elle: well, let's just start with... everything!<br>Angel; what don't you understand?  
>Elle: I dunno... Just, explain it to me like the teacher does! Explain every step!<br>A long hour later  
>Angel: I really need to go, do you understand it?<br>Elle: I think I do! Thanks Angel, you're the best!  
>Angel: and it only took a whole hour...<br>Elle: stop being sarcastic and just go... I'll see you tomorrow at school!  
>Angel: OK, bye!<p>

Angel is now offline

Elle: looked at her maths book again. Sighing in relief that she understood it now, she grabbed her pen and started working.  
>A long, long, long, long time later<p>

Elle closed her book with a loud thud and smiled. Finally! She wondered how Endou was doing... She stood up and walked to his room.

Elle: so, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and sorry for the wait... I am a terrible person… I already had this chapter done but I kinda… forgot about it…

Kidou: baka

Elle: *blushes* s-shut up! Well, hope you enjoyed.. *starts fighting with Kidou*

Kidou: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Fudou:*eats popcorn* this is hilarious…

Elle,Kidou:*in unison* SHUT UP!


End file.
